


520 Cens

by ElixaStardust



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Post-Canon, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixaStardust/pseuds/ElixaStardust
Summary: This has been a headcanon of mine. I got the idea from the episode "The 520 Cens Promise".Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and other related characters © Hiromu Arakawa





	520 Cens

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a headcanon of mine. I got the idea from the episode "The 520 Cens Promise".
> 
> Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and other related characters © Hiromu Arakawa

Riza was too busy peeling away the wrappers of their wedding gifts to notice Roy get in. It was Day 2 of their time off for their honeymoon and they still have a whole week to look forward to. They weren’t anywhere fancy; they were simply residing in the small estate Roy has had since he became the Fuhrer, as if the preferred theme of their honeymoon was just lazing around and spending time together. Because they missed so much, it seemed only preferable to get back to basics.

And so, it was just them and Black Hayate and his family spending a week together in one house. Simple and intimate. Perhaps they can look forward to an ostentatious vacation in the future but for now, this was perfect.

Riza opened the box, revealing an antique chess board with ornate pieces. It was from the former Lt. General Grumman. She regarded the gift with appreciation, noting how her grandfather always had an eye for timeless pieces like this. “From Grumman, huh?”

Riza hummed in affirmation, handing it over to him. She grabbed another box and shook it lightly before tearing the gift wrapper away. There were still a few more gifts to go. They didn’t expect to receive so much but after learning of Roy’s estate and its lack of furniture and some essentials, their close friends decided to have their wedding gifts as house-warming presents as well. The couple could only laugh.

“How are the puppies?” she asked.

“They’re quite lively today. I took them for a walk about three blocks from here,” he replied. She stole him a glance and noticed he was wearing a cocky grin. He noticed her quizzical gaze and said, “Oh and I met Fullmetal on the way.” She hummed as she unveiled a box with some decorative cookie cutters in them. From Gracia no doubt. “How’s Edward?”

“He’s alright.” Again with that grin of his. Riza also noticed he was holding something in his hand. “What do you have there?”

Roy almost looked giddy as he handed her 520 cens.

“Uh,” she stared at the currency on her palm, “what’s this, Roy?”

“It’s the 520 cens that Fullmetal owes me years ago.”

“Okay, so he finally paid you.” She was still confused, stating the obvious didn’t help. “Is there a story that goes with it?”

Roy smiled, “Well, years ago he borrowed 520 cens from me. When he was about to pay me back, he stopped and decided to just pay me back when I become the Fuhrer.”

“You became the Fuhrer 2 years ago,” she laughed. “Why am I not surprised you just got paid now.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t want to give up just yet. It was one thing becoming the Fuhrer. Fullmetal decided to pay me back once Ishval is restored.”

“Ishval is restored. Restoration started years ago, even back when Grumman was still the Fuhrer.”

“I know. But there were other circumstances when Fullmetal delayed paying me. He’d rather have me accomplish something first then pay me but even then, he’d always change his mind and hold on to that 520 cens.”

She chuckled. “What did you accomplished that finally made him pay you?”

Roy could only stare at her as she laughed amongst the mess of the gift wrappers surrounding her on the floor. He pulled her into a kiss and she kissed back, surprised. When they pulled back, he answered her question:

“That would be when you finally became my wife."


End file.
